


of fire and ice

by hyuckheis (johnyongs)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Firebender Yukhei, M/M, Politics, The Last Airbender AU that only I asked for, Waterbender Donghyuck, aka THE classic hyuckhei trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnyongs/pseuds/hyuckheis
Summary: Donghyuck squares his shoulders, swallows down the terror. He will not show fear in the heart of the Fire Nation.





	of fire and ice

**Author's Note:**

> my only explanation i have for this is that i read WAY too much zutara fic this week  
for clarification: this is set in the last airbender universe in that benders exist and a lot of the politics and tensions of the story exist, but in this particular verse, the events of TLA never happened, though it's fairly obvious that certain characters and plot points are inspired by TLA.  
big thank u to dai as always for cheering me on TT and in a surprising twist, my sister for beta'ing this even tho she has 0 interest in kpop

The first word that comes to mind when Donghyuck steps out of his palanquin is: ostentatious. He’s certain that the sloping roofs, gleaming black in the sunlight, are meant to be a show of power, of wealth, of strength. Blood red pillars stand high in the sky, tall and imposing. The only signs of life in the open sand quadrant are a few barren trees, just clinging to the remnants of green leaves. 

Despite the harsh, tropical heat, a shiver crawls its way down Donghyuck’s spine. For just a moment, he allows himself to be afraid, to be intimidated by the soldiers who surround them, the sun glinting off the polished metal of their armor and swords. 

  
And then, he squares his shoulders, swallows down the terror. He will not show fear in the heart of the Fire Nation. 

“It’s somehow exactly what I expected, and not,” Taeyong murmurs under his breath. Donghyuck spares a glance at his older brother, and finds his elegant face set in something passive and calm. If Donghyuck didn’t know better, he’d think Taeyong is actually happy to be here. But the Lee brothers are all well-versed in masking their emotions. 

“It’s totally—” Donghyuck presses his lips into a thin line at the admonishing look from Taeyong, and swallows down the acrid words.  _ If you don’t have anything nice to say, then keep your mouth shut, _ was one of Taeyong’s many lectures on the journey here, along with  _ don’t pick fights with anyone, _ and most importantly,  _ whatever you do, do not attempt to kill the Fire Lord. _

“Chief Lee!” Their attention snaps to the man hurrying down the steps, somehow looking graceful as he moves quickly across the grounds. Dressed in Fire Nation finery, Ambassador Qian looks nothing like he did when they first met at the South Pole, miserable in his maroon furs against the tundra. He looks much more at home here, if a bit anxious. 

“I’m glad you made it safely. I trust your journey was comfortable?” 

“It was fine.” Taeyong is not one to mince words. “This is my brother Donghyuck.” 

Ambassador Qian bows his head in greeting. “We did not get to speak properly on my visit.”  _ Because I didn’t want to speak to you, _ is what Donghyuck doesn’t say. He’d actively avoided being in any of the meetings between his tribe and the small Fire Nation delegation that had come for peace talks. “I’ve heard a great many things about your bending.” 

Donghyuck says nothing, and keeps his expression blank. To Ambassador Qian’s credit, he takes it all in stride. “Let me escort you to your chambers.” 

Taeyong and Donghyuck follow Ambassador Qian in silence, taking everything in as they walk. Donghyuck takes note of the number of guards patrolling the halls, every possible exit and water source. Taeyong brought him for protection, so Donghyuck will protect. 

The inside of the Royal Palace is just as grand as the outside, with high, vaulted ceilings, black marble floors that gleam in the light of the torches that line the walls. The air smells of sulfur and cinnamon and incense, and Donghyuck’s nose twitches. The only scent he’s used to is bitter cold. 

It takes a few minutes to work through the maze of hallways, but Donghyuck notes every twist and turn, until they reach their rooms. There are two guards stationed outside the tall, dark doors, and they bow their heads to Ambassador Qian, before grasping at the gilded handles and pulling the doors open. It looks to take quite the effort, and Donghyuck wonders whether the doors are meant to protect or imprison. 

“I hope everything will be to your liking,” Ambassador Qian says, and is silent for a minute to let Taeyong and Donghyuck look around. Donghyuck shouldn’t be surprised at the opulence of the suite, given that  _ expensive _ seems to be the keyword at the Royal Palace, but given that he’s lived all his life in an igloo, he’s not used to tapestries and antique furniture and priceless table ornaments. “If there’s anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask. Dinner for the delegations will be served in a few hours, and I’ll be here to escort you.” 

“Thank you, Ambassador Qian,” Taeyong says, and Donghyuck doesn’t have enough patience for more than a cursory head-nod, before they’re left alone. 

“It’s… different…” Taeyong says, fingers running across silk curtains. 

“It’s expensive,” Donghyuck corrects, then shoots his brother a sharp smile. “You think they’d notice if we stole anything?” 

The scandalized look on Taeyong’s face is well worth the journey, Donghyuck thinks, and he snorts, turning away. There are three different doorways, and peeking into them, he notes two bedrooms and an opulent bathroom. 

“There’s so much red,” Donghyuck grouses, flopping down onto what is possibly a priceless armchair. “And it’s hot.” 

“Congratulations on your deduction skills,” Taeyong says, rolling his eyes. “It’s nice, kind of. To not be worried about frostbite all the time.” 

“Now we have to worry about heatstroke.” 

Donghyuck gets another eye-roll for his troubles. “You’re such an optimist, Donghyuck. How do you do it?” Stretching his hands above his head, Taeyong lets out a sigh. “I’m gonna go take a bath.” 

This piques Donghyuck’s interest. “A bath?” 

Taeyong nods. “Didn’t you see the giant tub?” Donghyuck blinks. So that’s what that huge basin was. He’d heard about baths, from stories told by traders that visited the South Pole, and dreamed of not having to clean himself with damp cloths. He never envisioned the first time he’d get to try it would be in the heart of the Fire Nation. 

“I wanna take a bath too!” 

Taeyong’s smile is wry. “Well I called dibs, so you’ll just have to wait.” His nose twists. “Don’t touch anything while you wait, you stink.” 

“ _ Don’t touch anything, you stink, _ ” Donghyuck mocks, because what else is a little brother to do when he has no defense? Falling into easy banter helps some of the knots in his stomach come loose.

Ever since Ambassador Qian had come to the South Pole last year to invite the Southern Water Tribe to participate in the first United Republic summit, Donghyuck has been on edge. Donghyuck was adamantly against it— the Fire Nation had been nothing but a thorn in their side for nearly a century, and the reign of Fire Lord Yifei had only shaken the delicate peace that existed between the nations. 

But Yifei was gone now, and a new Fire Lord has taken his place. One who valued peace, Ambassador Qian had insisted. Taeyong, for all his wisdom and leadership, still has hope for the future. Minhyung is the same, an unfailing optimist. He’d been more than happy to watch over the tribe in the time Taeyong and Donghyuck would be gone for the summit, insisting it would be the best thing to happen in a long time.

But Donghyuck… Donghyuck had watched Fire Nation soldiers drag their parents away. He’d been small enough to be hidden in the snow, and he’d been helpless, all those years ago, for the injustices, for the pain and suffering of his people. But he’s stronger now, he’s made sure of it. The best bender in the Southern Water Tribe, though that’s not saying much, with how few benders they have now. Donghyuck will be damned if he doesn’t make the Fire Nation pay for what they’ve done. He won’t forget, even if his brothers have. 

He ruminates over this in the bath, and grudgingly has to admit that this is one luxury he will miss when he’s home. There are vials of scents and soaps lined along the rim of the tub, but Donghyuck refuses to smell like Fire Nation, so he uses his tiger seal lye soap, the one Seungwan makes with care. It reminds him of home. 

“I feel stupid,” Donghyuck says, not for the first time, as Taeyong helps him dress. It had been tricky to modify traditional Southern Water Tribe clothing to suit the Fire Nation climate, and Donghyuck feels almost  _ naked _ in the light cotton tunic and pants, dyed a proud blue. Taeyong tightens the sash around Donghyuck’s waist so tightly that he wheezes and shoots a dirty look at his older brother from the mirror’s reflection. He still hasn’t forgiven Taeyong for combing his hair. 

“You look stupid, but there’s only so much we can do about that,” Taeyong says evenly, used to his brother’s dramatics. “The last thing we want to do is look like slobs in front of everybody.” 

“I don’t have to like it,” Donghyuck grumbles, stubborn to a fault. 

“I don’t like it either.” Taeyong meets his brother’s gaze in the reflection. Donghyuck thinks it’s easy for Taeyong to say. His beauty is legendary among the four nations. He could wear a wool sack and still look stunning. “But we have to put our best foot forward. We represent our people. We cannot dishonor them.”

Donghyuck knows Taeyong is right, though he’s loathe to say so. He just grumbles, but stays still as Taeyong fixes ceremonial beads to his hair. They’re just finishing securing their arm wraps when there’s a knock on the door, and Ambassador Qian peeks through. 

“Is it alright to come in?” 

“Of course,” Taeyong says, standing from his spot on the chaise, because he was raised to be polite. Donghyuck remains slouched against the armrest. 

“It’s time for dinner. The other dignitaries are also on their way,” Ambassador Qian says with a low bow. 

Taeyong lets out a deep exhale, like he’s bracing himself, and turns to Donghyuck. “Ready?” 

“Yeah yeah,” Donghyuck grouses, and reluctantly gets to his feet. They follow Ambassador Qian out of the suite, and through yet another maze of halls. 

“Donghyuck!” 

Everyone jolts and turns, only to see a blur of Earth Kingdom yellow and green. Donghyuck eyes widen in surprise when he sees the familiar faces. 

“Jeno!” Abandoning Ambassador Qian and another harried Fire Nation councilman, Donghyuck strides towards the Earth Kingdom delegation. He bows deeply to Earth King Yunho, Lady Joohyun of Omashu, before grinning at two of his favorite people: Johnny and Jeno. 

“Donghyuck!” Johnny’s hug is warm and solid, and Donghyuck allows some of his anxiety to melt away at the embrace. 

“I want a turn too!” Jeno complains, and Donghyuck reaches out for his best friend. The years have been good to Jeno, sharpening his jaw and broadening his shoulders, but the way his eyes curve into crescents when he smiles is still just the same. 

“I missed you,” Donghyuck breathes into Jeno’s shoulder. It’s unfair that Jeno is taller than him now. The last time they’d met, when King Yunho had visited the South Pole, they’d been sixteen and Donghyuck had the advantage. Now Jeno is bigger and stronger than him, but the kindness in his eyes remains. 

Donghyuck steps back to get a better look at his friends. It’s different, seeing them in person, rather than sending letters by hawk, and he’s relieved to see them. They look dignified in their emerald green tunics, the mark of the Earth King’s elite guard. It soothes Donghyuck, knowing he and Taeyong have allies here. 

“I’m so glad to see you both,” Donghyuck says, nearly breathless with relief. He turns to King Yunho and Lady Joohyun, who look to be deep in conversation with Taeyong. Jeno takes Donghyuck’s hand and squeezes tight, pulling him along as Ambassador Qian and the other Fire Nation official urge them in the direction of the dining hall. 

“So, what do you think?” Johnny asks, the three of them falling back from the rest of the group.

“Guards seem to patrol every hour,” Donghyuck says, keeping his voice low. “It’s a good thing we’re on the ground floor, it’ll make for easier evacuations. Can’t find any direct water sources.” The frustration bleeds into his voice. The only thing he can possibly bend is the water in the air, thick with the tropical humidity. 

Johnny and Jeno exchange a glance. “I meant, what do you think of the castle, Hyuck.” 

Donghyuck stares blandly at Johnny. “I’m telling you what I think of the castle.” 

“I think he meant, do you think it’s beautiful?” Jeno’s lips twitch with a smile. “I think it’s gorgeous. A little smaller than the palace in Ba Sing Se but there’s so much to look at.” 

Donghyuck can’t believe what he’s hearing. “We’re in the heart of the Fire Nation and that’s all you can say for yourself?” 

“Hyuck, this is a peace summit. We’re not going to war.” 

“Do you really think that’s what this is?” Donghyuck asks, looking between Jeno and Johnny. “All the most powerful people in the four nations, under one roof. That doesn’t seem suspicious to you?” 

Johnny gives Donghyuck a troubled frown, and opens his mouth to respond, but is cut off by their arrival in the dining hall. Their group seems to be the last to arrive— the Air Nomads, led by Priestess Boah, look deep in conversation with Chief Junmyeon Kim of the Northern Water Tribe. Taeyong and King Yunho head towards that congregation, and Johnny excuses himself to follow.

Everything in the dining room is red and orange— quite frankly, Donghyuck is sick of the color scheme. He tells Jeno as much, glad to have a willing ear to listen to his complaints. But upon approaching the circular dining table, he notices the fine china is colored in greens, oranges, blues, and reds. The colors of the four nations. He scowls down at the plates even as Jeno coos at them. 

“That’s so thoughtful.”

“Ah, yes. World peace will now be achieved with matching dinnerware.” 

Jeno rolls his eyes. “I don’t know why you have to be so cynical, Hyuck. The new Fire Lord is different.” 

Donghyuck scoffs. “Oh really? Because he invited everyone to this bullshit summit?”

Jeno’s face shutters into a confused frown. “No, because I’ve met him.” 

That gives Donghyuck pause. “You’ve  _ met _ him?” 

“Yes, of course. Since ascending the throne he’s been traveling all over, having peace talks, offering reparations, that kind of stuff. He was in Ba Sing Se a few months ago. He’s different from his father.” 

“And he’s met with everyone?” Donghyuck asks, the world starting to fade around him. Jeno’s expression is more careful this time. 

“Well… I thought he had. Has he not met with your tribe?” 

“No.” The word comes out in a whisper, and Jeno takes a step back. The nerves at the pit of Donghyuck’s stomach transform, so quickly that it’s hard to discern when the anxiety ends and the white-hot fury begins. 

“It’s possible that he just hasn’t had the time yet—” The words die in Jeno’s throat as Donghyuck shoots him a sharp look. 

“You would think the place that suffered the most should be the first priority. If his intent is to offer reparations. Don’t you think?” 

Jeno hesitates. “Well… yes. Of course.” 

“Right.” Donghyuck nods his head and stays very still, funneling the rage into something dangerous and controlled. He tucks it into his heart, knowing the time will come when he’ll need it the most. 

“So—” His smile is razor-sharp as he scans the room. “Where is the good old Fire Lord?” 

“I’m sure he’ll be here any moment. Donghyuck, please don’t do anything you’ll regret.” 

“I’ll only do what I think is right.” 

“Donghyuck—”

Before Jeno can continue, the doors to the dining hall open again. Everyone seems to wait with bated breath as the new Fire Lord walks in, flanked by several guards. Donghyuck has to crane his neck to get a good look, but what he sees goes against the image he’s been constructing in his head. 

He’s young, to start. His face, though lean and strong, is undercut by big, imploring eyes, and Donghyuck has to consider the idea that they might be the same age. In a simple red and black tunic and pants, he’s not dressed like a proper Fire Lord, though the golden embroidery belies its cost. His hair, a blue black, is cropped short, with a modern undercut, unlike the long hair traditionally kept by royalty. He’s tall and strong, and Donghyuck can tell, just from the way he walks, that he is a powerful bender. But how powerful is the question. 

“Fire Lord Yukhei,” Jeno murmurs to Donghyuck under his breath, as though he doesn’t know. As if sensing Donghyuck angry gaze, the Fire Lord’s gaze falls on him straight away. Donghyuck feels like lighting has shot down his spine, and he can barely contain the anger, disgust, and anxiety. 

The Fire Lord’s gaze doesn’t linger for long, likely due to the manners bred into him, and he bows deeply as Priestess Boah approaches him first. From there, an unspoken queue seems to form, everyone vying for time with the new baby-faced Fire Lord. If Donghyuck has to speak to him, it’ll be too soon. 

“He really is different from his father,” Jeno tries again, but Donghyuck isn’t listening. He’s watching the way the Fire Lord bows deeply to every person who approaches, the way his eyes crinkle into a smile. It makes nausea churn in his stomach, and he has to look away before he does something he’ll truly regret. 

Eventually, Jeno is called away to greet the Fire Lord, and Donghyuck is left to his own devices for a while. He resolves to spend the night in the shadows, watching the Fire Lord, waiting for the right moment. What he’ll do, he’s not entirely sure. But he’s got a reign on his anger now, transformed into something useful and strong. 

“I thought I sensed a fire here.” 

To Donghyuck’s credit, he barely flinches. He turns to see Seulgi Kang, the Northern Water Tribe’s best healer, smiling knowingly at him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says, trying to sound aloof, like he wasn’t just plotting the new Fire Lord’s untimely demise. 

“With how much your aura is clouded, it’s a surprise you haven’t already been arrested for treason.” Donghyuck opens his mouth, then closes it again. He has nothing to say that won’t incriminate him. “Be careful, dear. Though I know that’s not your strong suit.” 

“Why is everyone being like this to me,” Donghyuck whines, pouting childishly. 

Seulgi pats his cheek, gentle as a mother, though she’s not much older than him. “You’re too transparent for your own good. Remember why you’re here.” 

“I’m here to protect Taeyong,” Donghyuck says, stubborn. 

“Then remember why we’re  _ all _ here.” 

“I—”

“What’s going on over here? What’s the secret? I wanna know.” Donghyuck doesn’t know if he’s relieved or annoyed to see Yerim, trailed after by a disinterested Sooyoung. It’s strange seeing them the white and red face paint traditional to the Kyoshi warriors, but he’d recognize them from miles away. 

“Our little Snow Blossom here isn’t a fan of the new Fire Lord,” Seulgi explains. 

“Me neither,” Sooyoung drawls. She flashes Donghyuck a razor-sharp smile. “If you want help taking him down, let me know.” 

“But he’s so cute!” At Donghyuck’s bland look, Yerim huffs. “What? He is. Get a load of him.” Because she’s mentioned it, Donghyuck has no choice but to look again, and objectively speaking, Yerim is right. But Donghyuck doesn’t have to give her the satisfaction of agreeing. 

The conversation doesn’t have time to go anywhere, because Taeyong is hurrying over to their little group. “Donghyuck, come meet Fire Lord Yukhei.” Donghyuck doesn’t have time to protest, because Taeyong grabs him by the wrist and pulls him away. He shoots a helpless look back at his friends, but all they do is wave pitifully. 

“Taeyong.” The firmness of Donghyuck’s voice gives Taeyong pause. “Did you know that our new Fire Lord’s met with everyone in this room  _ except _ the Southern Water Tribe?” 

Taeyong hesitates. “It became obvious after a while.” 

Donghyuck’s anger turns to cold, hard steel. “I see.” 

“But Donghyuck, Ambassador Qian assured me that—”   
  


“Ambassador Qian is not Fire Lord Yukhei. If he couldn’t spare the time to speak to us himself—”

“I’m sure there’s a perfectly good explanation—”

“A perfectly good explanation? You know what I’d like a perfectly good explanation for? Why our tribe suffered the most, yet he caters to everyone else first. I’d like a perfectly good explanation for why I shouldn’t drive an ice pick into that pretty little face of his.” 

“I’m sure I could provide several.” The red hot fury turns cold, and Donghyuck watches the way Taeyong’s face drains of all color. The brothers turn their heads simultaneously, to see Fire Lord Yukhei standing behind them, hands behind his back, the very picture of calm. 

“Fire Lord Yukhei—” Taeyong starts, but all the Fire Lord does is put up a hand to stop him. 

“Chief Lee. I must humbly apologize. I was not aware of my misstep.”

“You’re not  _ aware? _ ” Donghyuck’s anger wins out over his decorum, and he steps right up to the Fire Lord and presses a finger to his chest. He registers Taeyong making a distressed sound behind him, but he doesn’t really hear it. He looks up at the Fire Lord—  _ damn him, _ he’s tall— and funnels all his righteous fury into his gaze. 

“You’re not aware that only three benders left in the Southern Water Tribe? Two of them under the age of fourteen? Because your father had all the benders slaughtered? All the warriors enslaved? Our tribe was decimated. Even now, we barely survive. We may not be as important to you as the rest of the world, but I  _ assure _ you, the Southern Water Tribe is strong and resilient, and we  _ refuse _ to dance to your little tune. We survived when your people took everything away. We’ll keep surviving even now.” 

Donghyuck can’t control how loud he became towards the end, and the entire dining hall is so silent that he could hear a pin drop. The Fire Lord’s face is infuriatingly neutral, and Donghyuck suddenly feels very small. As always, he takes the feeling and turns it into a weapon. 

“I’m sorry you feel that way,” is what the Fire Lord says, after a minute. “But I am trying my best—”

“You’re trying your  _ best? _ Well your best isn’t good enough. And you’re  _ sorry I feel that way? _ I don’t just  _ feel _ that way. It’s a fact.” 

“My father’s actions are inexcusable, but a year on the throne cannot erase the damage done over decades—”

“I doubt anything you do could fix it. So just go back to your little throne and sit there looking pretty. We don’t need or want your help—”

It surprises Donghyuck when the Fire Lord grabs his wrist. He’s ashamed to admit he feels a jolt from the contact, harsh and unforgiving. “You have no right to speak to me that way.” It’s sickeningly satisfying to see the calm veneer give way, molten eyes flaring with temper. 

Donghyuck tugs his hand out of the Fire Lord’s grip. “I’ll speak to you how I want. I have no respect for you or the throne you sit on.” He all but spits the words, and distantly, he hears Taeyong whisper his name, horrified. All eyes are on him, yet he can only focus on the man in front of him, jaw clenched tight. 

“Do you understand what you’ve just said?” The Fire Lord’s voice is low, and a weaker man would have cowered at it. But Donghyuck is too angry to be afraid. “In the Fire Nation, disrespect to the throne means we duel.” 

“Oh, you wanna fight?” 

“I have no desire to fight. But the law dictates that we must, if we’re to settle our differences.” 

Donghyuck steps closer, and is annoyed to find he’s only eye level with the Fire Lord’s chin. “Good. I can’t wait to legally kick your ass.” 

The corner of the Fire Lord’s eyes tighten. “We’ll duel tomorrow afternoon.” 

“Fine.” 

“Fine.”

“ _ Fine! _ ” Needing to have the last word, Donghyuck spins on his heels and strides out of the dining hall, head held high, because what does he have now, besides his own pride? He hears footsteps behind him, but he just walks blindly through the halls.

“Donghyuck Lee!” 

Taeyong’s shrill, panicked voice gives Donghyuck pause. He stops in his tracks and sighs, knowing he’ll have to face his brother sooner or later. Taeyong grabs him by the arm and forcibly turns him. 

“What in the  _ spirits _ were you thinking? Threatening the Fire Lord, on his own soil. You should be ashamed of yourself! You’ve humiliated us and our tribe.” 

Donghyuck’s eyes flash. “I was thinking of the tribe. I only ever think of the tribe. Can’t seem to say the same for you.” He regrets the words as soon as he says them, seeing the hurt and disappointment in Taeyong’s eyes. “I’m sorry—”

Taeyong shakes his head. “I know you think running straight at problems will fix them, but that’s not how it works. That’s not how you protect people.” He loosens his grip on Donghyuck’s arm, like he doesn’t want them to touch anymore. “I know you’re angry. You have every right to be, maybe even more than anyone else. But don’t forget, I lost my parents too.” 

There’s a lump forming in Donghyuck’s throat, a headache brewing at his temples. Now that the anger is bleeding away, he’s left only with shame and regret. “I’m sorry, Taeyong,” is all he can say. 

“We don’t protect our people with anger. We protect our people with peace. If that means swallowing down humiliation, being cast aside, I’ll do it. Because our people deserve better. Whatever scraps the Fire Nation decides to give us, I’ll take it. I’ll bear that responsibility, because we  _ need _ them. No matter how much we wish we didn’t. But, Donghyuck, please—” Taeyong’s voice breaks, and Donghyuck’s heart splits in two. “Please don’t make this worse than it already is.” 

“I’m sorry,” Donghyuck whispers, eyes stinging with tears. “I was so— so  _ angry. _ I couldn’t stop it.” He lets Taeyong pull him into an embrace, and tucks his face into his brother’s neck. “I’m sorry.” 

“I know. I know you are, Hyuck,” Taeyong soothes. “Let’s just hope tomorrow doesn’t make things worse.” 

“I won’t let it.” Donghyuck straightens up and wipes harshly at the tears. “I promise you, I’ll make this right.” 

  
  


⇋

  
  


In the Eastern wing of the palace, Ambassador Qian, called Kun by those closest to him, paces back and forth across the royal chambers. 

“Yukhei, what have you  _ done? _ ” 

From his spot at the edge of his bed, Yukhei shrugs, helpless. He works slowly to unlace his boots, trying to buy time. “You saw him, Kun. He wanted a fight.”

Kun whips around, eyes blazing with fury. “So, what? You’ll give it to him? This is not reparations, Yukhei. This is the opposite of reparations!”

“But it’s what he needs,” Yukhei says, voice tired. He’d seen the white-hot anger in waterbender’s eyes, fueled by years of hurt and pain. It’s what Yukhei sees when he looks at his own reflection. 

“So, what, this is some sort of twisted punishment? How many times do I have to tell you, you are not responsible for your father’s crimes.” 

“But I am responsible for fixing them.” 

Kun presses his fingers to the bridge of his nose. “Why couldn’t you just have explained why—”

“Because they’ll only sound like excuses. The Southern Water Tribe deserves better than that. We both know it.” 

Yukhei meets Kun’s gaze evenly, and both men are silent for a minute. Finally, Kun sighs. “For Agni’s sake, Yukhei. A  _ duel? _ Word has already traveled. The last thing we need right now is a spectacle. But apparently that’s what we’re getting now.” 

“I’m not afraid of an audience.” 

Kun’s eyebrows lift, and for a moment, he looks almost amused. “Perhaps you should be.” 

For the first time all night, Yukhei laughs. “Do you think I can’t take the waterbender?”  _ After I took my father? _ is what Yukhei doesn’t say. 

Kun shakes his head. “Not only is Donghyuck Lee one of the most powerful benders I’ve ever seen, he’s also stubborn, has a great deal of pride, and will do anything for his people.” His lips twitch. “He reminds me of someone else I know.” 

  
  


⇋

  
  


Donghyuck sleeps like the dead, because he’s never let anything get in the way of a good night’s rest. He’s loathe to admit that the accommodations provided by the Fire Nation are comfortable. 

Jeno and Johnny visit him in the morning, with a plate of breakfast and a new face. He shyly introduces himself as Jisung, Boah’s son, and the new Avatar. 

“He our age and needs friends,” Jeno whispers to Donghyuck, as he inhales his food— he hadn’t eaten last night, and had been too stubborn to admit he’s hungry. But if he’s going to duel the Fire Lord, he’ll need his strength. 

Donghyuck spares a glance at Jisung, who seems perfectly content letting Taeyong fuss over him. Shrugging, he shoves half a mango into his mouth. Maybe, once the duel is over, he can properly introduce himself. 

“The entire Fire Nation court is going to be there,” Johnny informs, watching as Donghyuck goes through the familiar motions of his waterbending forms. 

“Should I expect lots of booing?” Donghyuck asks without pause. 

“It’s hard to say.” Johnny shifts the weight between his feet. “Half the court hates Yukhei, so they might like you if you beat him. But they hate Yukhei because they’re sympathetic to Yifei, which means they don’t like foreigners.”

“So it’s Yukhei now?” 

Jeno and Johnny share an exasperated look. “He’s only a year older than us, Hyuck.” At Jeno’s words, Donghyuck falters. He figured the Fire Lord was young, but he didn’t realize Yukhei was barely of age. “I keep telling you he’s really nice. And he’s trying his best.”

Donghyuck tries to fall back into his meditative state, starting his forms from the beginning. “You tell me that but I haven’t seen any evidence of it.” 

“Because you don’t pay attention to politics that aren’t your own,” Johnny says, voice firm. “If you knew what he’s done for the four nations already—”

“I’m guessing the Southern Water Tribe doesn’t qualify as part of the four nations, then.” The fury of last night threatens to come back, and Donghyuck fights back the feelings of betrayal. That his own friends would continue to defend the very institution that left Donghyuck’s people starved and impoverished—

“That’s not what I meant, Hyuck. You know it.” 

“Maybe we can have this conversation later,” Taeyong interjects, placing a calming hand on Johnny’s chest. “This isn’t the time.” 

Johnny sighs. “Fine.” He claps his hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder, not quite friendly, but still supportive. “Good luck.” He nods to Jisung, who has been watching the exchange with wide eyes, too wise for his age. He gets up to follow Jeno and Johnny out, but he turns to Donghyuck first. 

“He’ll surprise you,” he says, quiet as a mouse. Donghyuck doesn’t know whether it’s the Avatar mojo, or just the kind honesty in his eyes, but Jisung’s words shake him. 

He tries not to think of them as he works his way through his forms, or when Ambassador Qian arrives to escort him to the arena. There’s a bubble of anxiety that worms its way up Donghyuck’s throat as they approach, and he wonders, not for the first time, why he had to put his foot in his mouth. He can hear voices, large enough in number to carry all the way to where Donghyuck stands in the shadows. 

The world is muted as he steps into the arena, ground covered in warm sand. His eyes flicker around the space, and it’s built like a colosseum. Spectators surrounding them completely, but Donghyuck doesn’t see them. He eyes the canals at surround the circumference, running with clear water, and feels a sense of relief. 

Opposite him, Yukhei stands stock still, dressed only in black and red trousers. Donghyuck tries not to be intimidated by the strength coiled under honey-toned skin, or the way his face is carefully blank, though Donghyuck can see a wildfire in his eyes. 

Ambassador Qian says something Donghyuck doesn’t hear, before stepping aside. It’s eerily silent as Donghyuck and Yukhei bow to each other, locking gazes across the arena. Donghyuck’s eye twitches, not daring to make the first move. He wants to know Yukhei’s fighting style before he develops any sort of strategy. 

And then Donghyuck is ducking past a stream of fire, just barely managing to duck out of the way, and feels sweat prickle at his skin from the heat. Another blast, then another. Yukhei is ruthless as he shoots fireballs Donghyuck’s way, changing the angle and position randomly, and Donghyuck only has half a second every time to move out of the way. 

He ducks and spins, trying to keep the distance between them, but edges closer towards the canals with every step. He lets Yukhei continue to blast at him, until he gets a grasp on the water behind him. Drawing up his strength, he draws the water up, and in a giant tide, he sends the wave crashing over Yukhei. 

The fire fizzles out, no match for that much water, and leaves Yukhei soaked to the bone. Donghyuck is only able to enjoy it for a second, because soon, Yukhei is  _ steaming, _ evaporating the water from his skin and clothes. Thinking fast, Donghyuck sends another stream of water in Yukhei’s direction, but he dodges it, running straight for Donghyuck. 

There’s annoyance in his eyes, and that surprises Donghyuck more than anger ever could. Like Donghyuck is just some pest to be dealt with as fast as possible. Well, Donghyuck can’t have that. 

So Donghyuck matches Yukhei’s pace and runs straight for him, shooting shards of ice in his direction. Yukhei melts them with answering streams of fire. He sends fireballs Donghyuck’s way, and Donghyuck douses them in a swirl of water that he spins in front of him like a lasso. Yukhei sends a blast his way that knocks them both back, and Donghyuck only barely manages to throw the water up to shield himself. 

And then they’re running at each other again, Yukhei blasting fire from his palms in wide arcs, and Donghyuck sending water down on them like pouring rain. There are a few close calls where Yukhei’s hands, flame-hot, graze Donghyuck’s skin, but he jumps out of the way before he can get burned. 

They’re learning from each other, Donghyuck realizes. His water whips are edged in spiky ice, lethal in their precision, and look a little too much like the jets of fire that burst out from Yukhei’s palms. And at one point, Donghyuck sends several ice blasts at Yukhei in quick succession, and all are blocked by a wall of fire that looks very much like an ocean wave.

Donghyuck’s sweating, both from the heat of the fire and the moisture in the air. He collects it with a sweep of his hand and manages to send it knocking into Yukhei’s stomach as an ice disk. It knocks the wind out of him, and he stumbles back long enough for Donghyuck to have the upper hand, and he sweeps his arms up to draw up the water from the canals, only to come up dry. Panicked, he realizes he’s used all of the water. 

Yukhei, noticing his predicament, smirks, and it’s so  _ infuriating, _ that Donghyuck makes a split-second decision right there and then. Drawing his focus inwards, he sweeps his arms out again, and hearing the shocked gasps from the spectators, he knows his half-baked plan is working. Even Yukhei falters, watching as Donghyuck draws all the liquid up from the cups people are holding. 

It floats above their heads for a moment, like a cloud, and knowing he only has seconds to execute his new plan, he sends the liquid raining down on Yukhei, morphing it into blocks of ice around his hands and feet. 

Yukhei begins melting them immediately, and Donghyuck knows he’ll only be immobile for a few moments, so he runs as fast as he can across the arena, and uses his momentum to punch Yukhei square in the jaw. 

He hears the crowd gasping as Yukhei stumbles back from the force of it. He touches his jaw gingerly, chest heaving, and his eyes are ablaze when he looks at Donghyuck. “That’s cheating.” 

Donghyuck throws him an impish smile. “New rules.” 

And then they’re running at each other again, striking out at each other with fists instead of the elements. Distantly, Donghyuck thinks it’s kind of decent of Yukhei to not use his bending, now that Donghyuck can’t use his. But in the moment, all he can do is dodge and duck. 

Yukhei manages to sweep his leg behind Donghyuck’s knees, and knocks him down. But Donghyuck uses the new position to grab his leg and pull him down too. He manages to straddle Yukhei, even as he kicks out, and grabs for Yukhei’s wrists, but underestimates the brute force of Yukhei’s strength and finds their positions flipped. 

“Yield!” Yukhei grunts, pinning Donghyuck down, but Donghyuck kicks out and struggles until the hold loosens. He punches at Yukhei’s chest, and manages to knock him back enough to get up and swing himself around to get Yukhei in a chokehold. 

“Your father killed my people!” Donghyuck yells, lightheaded and filled to the brim with frustration and anger. 

Yukhei tugs at Donghyuck’s forearms, trying to break loose. “I— am not— my  _ father _ — _ ” _ he grunts, elbowing Donghyuck in the stomach until he stumbles back. Yukhei gets to his feet, face red, and charges at Donghyuck. 

He only manages to brace himself against the impact, and sends them both rolling to the floor. He swipes at Yukhei the best he can, but they’re so tangled in each other, he’s not sure who he’s even hitting anymore. He doesn’t even feel the pain, the way the sand chafes his skin, the punches Yukhei lands. 

“Yield!” 

It’s not Yukhei’s voice he hears. Amidst the groans of exertion and blur of limbs, Donghyuck manages to register Ambassador Qian and Taeyong running towards them. 

“They’re going to kill each other!” Taeyong frets. 

“We’d only be so lucky,” Kun mumbles. “Both of you! Yield!” But neither Donghyuck nor Yukhei want to relinquish their hold on each other. To yield now would be accepting defeat. 

He feels Taeyong heft him up, while Kun grabs at Yukhei, and hauls then apart. Donghyuck tries valiantly to swipe and kick at Yukhei, but he’s dragged away too quickly to land any blows.  _ Fire Nation scum! _ he wants to yell, but all that comes out are noises of frustration. 

“Donghyuck. Donghyuck! That’s enough.” Taeyong grunts, dragging Donghyuck out of the arena, into a quiet hallway. Distantly, Donghyuck hears the uproar in the arena, but he can’t think about it. He can’t think about the consequences, not when his head is spinning and his stomach is threatening to revolt. Once the adrenaline fades away, he’s going to be in excruciating pain. 

Taeyong props him up against the wall, but Donghyuck’s knees are too weak to hold him up, so he just slides to the ground. He puts his head between his knees and fights to get air back into his lungs. Taeyong sighs and lowers himself down as well. 

“You’ve made your point.” Taeyong pats Donghyuck’s back to a slow, even beat, and Donghyuck tries to match his breathing to it. 

“I don’t even know what my point is.” Donghyuck doesn’t recognize his voice, meek and hoarse. His head won’t stop throbbing, and nausea swirls in his stomach. 

“After the fight you put up, I doubt anyone will undermine the Southern Water Tribe ever again.” 

Donghyuck looks up in surprise. Taeyong’s face is neutral, but there’s a fond glint to his eyes, like he’s proud but Donghyuck doesn’t deserve to know it just yet. “Is that what people are saying?” 

“People are saying a lot of things about you. Not all of them good. But better that than nothing at all.” 

Donghyuck ponders those words. It’s hard to believe that he went toe to toe with the Fire Lord, all because of his temper a decade of pent up rage. He’s not sure where stands now. “Some peace summit, huh?” 

Taeyong wipes blood off Donghyuck’s lips with the back of his knuckles. “Nobody is angry with you. We’ve all got some bones to pick with the Fire Nation.” Taeyong leans in, like he’s divulging a great secret. “Pretty sure you did what half the delegations wished they could do. Sooyoung’s been complaining that she didn’t get to fight first.”

Donghyuck snorts, then winces from the pain. “I thought everyone liked Yukhei.” 

Taeyong hums. “He’s a good kid. His heart is in the right place. But it doesn’t erase what his father did. We haven’t forgiven him like you think we have.” He leans in and knocks their foreheads together. “I love you, Hyuck. But if you ever try to fight the Fire Lord again, I’ll hang you by your toes in the tundra. In your underwear.” 

Donghyuck grins, letting himself be comforted by his brother’s words. The pain is starting to register, now that the high of the fight has worn off. Maybe he’ll badger Seulgi to heal the worst of it later. 

Hearing footsteps, Taeyong and Donghyuck look up, only to see Ambassador Qian and the Fire Lord approaching. Seeing Yukhei limping satisfies something inside Donghyuck, even though his own body protests as Taeyong pulls him to his feet. 

Everyone bows their head, though Donghyuck does it because Taeyong pinches his side. 

“Chief Lee, I was hoping to speak to you for a moment,” Ambassador Qian says, sharing a meaningful look. 

Taeyong looks between Donghyuck and Yukhei, who pointedly won’t look at each other, and sighs. “Yes, of course.” They walk down the hall and turn a corner, leaving Donghyuck and Yukhei alone for the first time. 

Without anger or the promise of violence between them, the awkwardness is tangible. Donghyuck doesn’t know what to say. What does one say in a situation like this? Has anyone ever been in a situation like this?

“You, uhm—” Yukhei clears his throat, completely undignified for a so-called Fire Lord, “—You’re an excellent bender.” 

Donghyuck narrows his eyes, proud to the end. “I’m the best.” 

The way Yukhei’s face twitches, it looks like he’s physically suppressing an eye roll. “Of course.” 

It’s silent again, and Donghyuck shifts his weight between his feet, hating the tension. “You were pretty good too. For a firebender, anyway.” 

Yukhei’s eyebrows shoot up. “I see,” he says, then coughs, like he’s containing a laugh. “And I suppose that has nothing to do with the fact that you cheated.” 

Donghyuck shrugs, crossing his arms in defense. “Nobody told me any rules.” 

“There are always rules,” Yukhei insists. 

“Yeah well.” Donghyuck shrugs, a quick jerk of his shoulder. “Rules don’t mean much when you’re fighting to survive.” He doesn’t know what it is about those words, but suddenly, he feels drained. The anger is gone now, leaving only grief in its wake. He leans against the wall, because he doesn’t trust him legs to hold him up. The stone is cool against his back. 

“I haven’t been very honest with you,” Yukhei says, and Donghyuck tries not to look so surprised when Yukhei mirrors his position. It’s very unroyal, the way they slouch against the wall. Donghyuck rolls his head in Yukhei’s direction, eyebrow raised in question. 

Yukhei stares at his hands, like they hold all the answers. “I didn’t want to tell you or your brother this, because if I couldn’t follow through, it wouldn’t be fair. The last thing I want to do is cause your people even more suffering.” 

Curiosity piqued, Donghyuck turns his body, so his weight is leaning on his shoulder. “What are you talking about?” 

“I—” In that moment, with his shoulders slumped, hair in disarray, and eyes downcast, Yukhei looks so impossibly young, and so impossibly sad. There’s a lump forming in Donghyuck’s throat, and his compassion gets the better of him, conjuring up the image of a boy, lost and afraid. Now that the red haze of anger is gone, Donghyuck can see what Jeno meant, about Yukhei being kind, trying his best. 

“I know you’re angry with me, and you have every right to be. I haven’t proven you wrong.” Yukhei frowns, and it marrs his handsome face. “I believe promises mean nothing. I don’t promise anyone anything, unless I know I can keep it. I’m telling you now because— well, because you deserve to know. I— I can’t promise you anything. It’s out of my hands, but—”   
  


“Yukhei—” Donghyuck interrupts. Neither of them register that Donghyuck hadn’t addressed Yukhei by his proper title. “I still have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Yukhei lets out a shaky breath. “Well, I—” Another. “After I was coronated, I put together a team. Of sorts. To track down the people in your tribe who were taken away that day.” 

Donghyuck’s ears start to ring, heart in his throat. “That’s impossible. They all died that day.” 

Yukhei shakes his head. “They didn’t. I overheard my father when he planned the raid. He sold them into slavery. Some of them likely did die— Fire Nation soldiers aren’t exactly known for being merciful, but I imagine most of them are alive.” 

Donghyuck can hardly hear anything over how loud the blood is pounding in his ears. “W-why are you telling me this?” 

“Because I—” Yukhei swallows. “I’ve been looking for them. Tracking them down to bring them home. It’s been proving to be very difficult, the records have been doctored so much, so it’s taking longer than I thought. That’s why I haven’t visited the Southern Water Tribe yet. Not because I’ve forgotten, or that I think your people aren’t important. I just—” Yukhei looks at Donghyuck, eyes pitiful. “I just wanted to make things right.” 

“I—” The words clog in Donghyuck’s throat, and his vision blurs with tears. 

“Please don’t cry, I didn’t mean to upset you—”

“You didn’t—” Donghyuck takes a shaky breath, overwhelmed by gratitude, and for the first time in his life, the hope. His feet carry him forward before he can think about it, and suddenly, he’s got a face full of half-naked firebender. “Thank you,” he whispers. “Thank you so much.” 

“Uhm—” Yukhei’s hands hover uselessly at his sides, before they come up to wrap around Donghyuck. “I can’t promise you anything,” he murmurs, and it’s the genuine sadness in his voice that has Donghyuck holding tighter. “I haven’t been able to find anyone yet.”

“It’s alright. The fact that you would try is enough.” Donghyuck holds on for a moment longer before letting go. He swipes at the tears staining his cheeks, and smiles up at Yukhei. “My people are grateful.  _ I’m _ grateful.” 

“That’s— I didn’t—” Yukhei frets, blush staining his cheeks. “Please don’t say that—” 

Donghyuck just shakes his head and laughs, because what else is he supposed to do now? His whole world has been turned upside down. The very person he swore to hate might very well be his biggest ally now. 

He reaches up and brushes his fingers across the swelling on Yukhei’s cheek. “I got you pretty good, huh?” 

“You really are a cheater.” Donghyuck ignores the way Yukhei’s face goes red, and the way he feels heat flare in his own cheeks. “Who knew someone so tiny could pack a punch?” 

“I’m not tiny!” Donghyuck grits, aiming a punch to Yukhei’s stomach, but he steps out of the way just in time. “Say that again, I dare you!” Yukhei laughs as he dances out of the way of Donghyuck’s hands, and Donghyuck has to fight the smile that threatens to take over his own face. 

Peeking out from around the corner, Taeyong and Kun don’t bother to hide theirs. 

“Well, that worked out better than anticipated,” Kun says. 

“Yes,” Taeyong laughs, relieved at the way both Donghyuck and Yukhei finally look their age. “Yes it did.” 

  
  


⇋

  
  


That night, at dinner, everyone treads carefully around Donghyuck. None of the dignitaries, some who Donghyuck has known since he was little, seem to know what to do or say around him. For being a waterbender, everyone treats him like an unstable flame. 

When Yukhei walks into the room, everyone takes a collective breath. Yukhei’s eyes find Donghyuck within a second, much like last night. But this time, Donghyuck walks up to the Fire Lord of his own accord, and they stare at each other for a moment. He knows what it looks like— a potential continuation of the bloody fight. 

Suppressing a smile, he bows his head to Yukhei, and looks up to see him doing the same. They share a look of understanding, and the corner of Yukhei’s mouth quirks up. When Donghyuck steps away, it seems like everyone lets out a sigh of relief. Crisis averted. 

“What in the  _ spirits _ was that?” Jeno asks after, dragging Donghyuck aside. 

Donghyuck shrugs. “Let’s just say... the Fire Lord and I have come to an understanding.” 

Jeno doesn’t look like he believes Donghyuck, but he can’t elaborate. He’d given Yukhei his word that he wouldn’t breathe a word about the plan to anyone, and he won’t go back on that, no matter how tempted he is to share. Not even Taeyong can know, not yet. 

“That was some swing, kid,” Sooyoung praises later. “Please tell me Sparky lost a tooth.” 

“But he has such a nice smile,” Yerim bemoans. The look she sends Donghyuck is admonishing. “How could you try to ruin such a pretty face?” From behind her, Sooyoung rolls her eyes. 

“Technically, he ruined mine too,” Donghyuck protests. He prods at his jaw, feeling the phantom pain of Yukhei’s fist colliding with bone. He’d had to endure an hour of Seulgi’s lecturing, but it had been worth it to walk and not feel excruciating pain. 

“He could have actually destroyed you, you know that, right?” Yerim grabs Donghyuck’s wrist as she says this, turning serious in an instant. “He could have burned you without your bending, but he fought you fair and square.” 

The blood feels like ice in Donghyuck’s veins. “I know that.” It’s terrifying to have to have to admit it. Regardless of Donghyuck’s feelings, he can’t deny Yukhei is honorable. “I’ll apologize eventually. I’m just, you know…”   
  


“Stubborn?” Jeno suggests. 

“Prideful?” Yerim adds.

“Petty.” Sooyoung is stifling a smile as she says it. 

“Wow. Thanks so much guys.” 

  
  


—

  
  


The dinner goes off without a hitch. Donghyuck finds himself pleasantly surprised at the array of food offered—vegetarian options for the Air Nomads, a variety of stews, meats, and fish to suit the tastes of the other nations. Curious, Donghyuck ignores the traditional Water Tribe dishes and goes for the Fire Nation dishes, colorfully spiced.

“Careful! It’s spicy,” Ambassador Kun warns when Donghyuck serves himself something called Komodo chicken. As if to confirm, Johnny begins to cough violently, having taken a bite seconds earlier. Curiosity piqued, Donghyuck takes a small, testing bite, and finds himself liking the flavor, the spices leaving a pleasant heat on his tongue. He takes bigger bites, enjoying himself immensely. 

He catches Yukhei watching him from across the table, only to get an embarrassed smile before the Fire Lord shifts his attention. 

They don’t speak again for the rest of the night, and Donghyuck is disappointed, though he reminds himself he has no business talking to the Fire Lord. He also doesn’t want to examine too closely  _ why _ he wants to talk to Yukhei so badly. He has to content himself with fleeting looks from across the room, like his mind needs a way to commit Yukhei to memory. 

The question of  _ why _ keeps Donghyuck up. Antsy from the events of the day, he can’t fall asleep, no matter how hard he tries. Frustrated, he slips out of bed. Peeking into his brother’s room, he’s relieved to find Taeyong fast asleep. And because he doesn’t want to deal with the guards stationed outside their door, Donghyuck takes great care to open a window quietly. 

Because they’re on the ground floor, Donghyuck doesn’t have to do much but slip outside. The night air is cool and bracing, different from the sticky humidity of daytime. Donghyuck likes this much better, and feeling more revived, he sets off with no direction. 

It isn’t difficult to evade the guards patrolling. Donghyuck thought royal guards would be more vigilant, given who they’re protecting, but apparently all it takes to get past them is a very sneaky waterbender. He keeps close to walls and treads carefully. It would be awkward to explain why he’s wandering around the palace in the middle of the night, and he’s already in enough trouble as it is.

After a few minutes of walking and occasional skulking, Donghyuck feels the ripples of water nearby. His fingers twitch with longing, and he should have realized that he’d eventually find water. Everything always led back to water. 

Turning a corner, Donghyuck carefully navigates through a thicket of trees into a wide garden. Surrounded by flowers and brush is a pond. And sitting at the bank, feeding the turtleducks, is the Fire Lord himself. 

“Can’t sleep?” Yukhei asks without turning. 

Donghyuck takes a deep breath exhales sharply.  _ Why is this guy everywhere I go? _ Donghyuck wonders. 

“I got here first,” Yukhei says, like he’s reading the thoughts from Donghyuck’s mind. “So technically,  _ you _ copied  _ me.”  _ The remark is so petty, so  _ Donghyuck,  _ he has to laugh. 

“Fine, I copied you.” Donghyuck isn’t in much of a fighting mood at the moment. He makes his way over to Yukhei and sits on the grass beside him. From this close, Donghyuck thinks Yukhei smells like sandalwood. He hazards a glance, only to find Yukhei already looking right at him. Donghyuck turns his head quickly, embarrassed to be caught.

Yukhei offers him a small bowl filled with berries and grapes. “They’re for the turtleducks,” he clarifies, when Donghyuck grabs a handful and makes to eat them. Donghyuck makes an exasperated noise and tries to ignore Yukhei’s teasing smile. 

“They’re a little… uh… friendly,” Donghyuck observes, when he holds out a gooseberry and a duckling pecks it up without hesitation. His last run-in with a turtleduck hadn’t gone nearly so well. 

“Well, I’ve been raising them for a while now.” Yukhei scoops up a duckling and cradles it to his chest. It looks comically small in Yukhei’s large hands, but Yukhei pets it so gently that something in Donghyuck’s stomach quivers. “They don’t know any better than to trust.” 

Donghyuck makes a noncommittal noise, holding out bits of fruit for the turtleducks that begin to surround him, now that they know he has food. “Shouldn’t they be asleep at this time of night?” he wonders. 

“Maybe they had a lot on their mind.” Somehow, Donghyuck doesn’t think Yukhei is speaking about the turtleducks.

“What kind of things?” he finds himself asking. 

“Oh, you know.” Yukhei sighs. “Establishing trade deals with the Earth Kingdoms. Procuring land for displaced Air Nomads. Trying to track down refugees of the water tribes. The usual.” 

“Must be hard, being a turtleduck.” 

Yukhei giggles, undignified and childish, and Donghyuck likes the way his eyes crinkle at the corners when he smiles. He likes the two crooked front teeth, the way his eyes sparkle. Donghyuck looks away quickly, perturbed by the direction of his thoughts. 

“It’s not so bad.” 

Donghyuck frowns at Yukhei, surprised. “No?” 

The light in Yukhei’s eyes dim, and Donghyuck is sorry for it. “Do you know what Agni Kai is?” 

Donghyuck shifts, drawing his knees up and wrapping his arms around them. “Sort of? It’s a duel.” 

“In the Fire Nation, we use it to settle differences. The first person to burn their opponent wins.” Yukhei strokes the turtleduck in his arms absently. The turtleduck nips at his fingers, but he doesn’t even flinch. “I was eleven when my father raided the Southern Water Tribe.”

Donghyuck’s stomach churns violently. He tries very hard not to think of that day, of being hidden in the ice banks while his parents were dragged away from him. There had been no blood in the snow, but he had always assumed the tides had washed it away. 

“I remember sitting there, watching my father make plans and I just… I couldn’t do anything.” Yukhei’s eyebrows pull together, lips pressed into a thin line. “I couldn’t say anything. It felt like the words were just stuck in my throat. I wasn’t strong enough.” 

“You were just a kid.” Donghyuck’s heart hurts. 

Yukhei shakes his head, like that doesn’t matter. “I made a decision, afterward. I wasn’t strong enough then, but some day, I would be.” Yukhei’s eyes are steely as he focuses on Donghyuck. “I was never a very good bender. And I didn’t think it was important. But after that day, I don’t think I’ve ever been so serious about anything.” 

Donghyuck doesn’t know what to say, so he stays quiet. “I knew the only way to stop my father would be to challenge him to Agni Kai. I had to be strong enough to take him because—” Yukhei swallows thickly. “Because it was the only way to fix everything.” 

The silence stretches between them, broken only by the indignant quacks of the turtleducks. Now that the food is gone, they lose interest in the humans and waddle back into the water. Yukhei sets down the turtleduck in his arms and it follows after the rest. Donghyuck watches as they paddle away, back to their nest hidden in the cattails. 

“What happened to your father?” Donghyuck asks. 

Another pause. “I killed him.” 

“That’s. Hm.” Donghyuck doesn’t know what to say about that. He’s not sure what he was expecting— maybe that Yifei was locked up somewhere in the dungeons, never to be let out again. Donghyuck doesn’t know Yukhei well, but he seems like the merciful, sentimental type. 

Yukhei eyes Donghyuck carefully. “Does that bother you?”

“Why would that bother me?”

Yukhei jerks his shoulder. “I took a life. I have blood on my hands. My father’s blood.”

“I mean…” Donghyuck doesn’t know how to comfort someone in this kind of situation. “I don’t know if you noticed, but I’m not exactly his biggest fan.” Yukhei’s face remains neutral, so he tries again. “I think that if you hadn’t killed him, there would have been a lot more blood spilled. So… I think you saved lives. More than we could ever imagine.” 

Yukhei exhales sharply. He picks at the grass anxiously, staining the tips green. Donghyuck finds himself reaching over and covering Yukhei’s hands with his own. Yukhei glances at him in surprise, and Donghyuck fights the heat staining his cheeks. 

“I misjudged you.” Maybe it’s the exhaustion, or the glow of the moon on his skin, or the warmth of Yukhei’s hands in his, but Donghyuck can admit this now. “By a lot. And I’m sorry for that.” 

“That’s not—“ Yukhei stammers. “I mean— it’s okay. I would— I would have done the same thing—“

Donghyuck tilts his head and examines Yukhei’s open, earnest face. “No, I don’t think you would have.” 

Yukhei’s shoulders slump forward, like all the energy has been drained from him. “I don’t want you to hate me.” His eyes flicker up, then back down, just as quickly. 

“Because of politics?”

“Well. Yeah. I guess. But also I just—“ Donghyuck doesn’t know what to do with the look in Yukhei’s eyes. “I just don’t.” 

Donghyuck’s pulse hammers in his chest. “Well,” he swallows. “I don’t. I couldn’t. Not anymore.” The space where he held his anger, his hatred, is filling up quickly with something different, and it scares him. 

The relief is a tangible thing. “Good. I’m— good. I’m glad.”

Donghyuck becomes hyper-aware of how close they are— the way their fingers are tangled, knees pressed together. Yukhei’s eyes flicker over his face like he can’t look anywhere else. Donghyuck wonders what it would be like to kiss Yukhei. Would his lips be as warm as the rest of him? 

His heart leaps into his throat, at a loss with what to do about his sudden change in feelings.  _ He’s the Fire Lord, _ Donghyuck reminds himself. He had sworn to hate Yukhei forever. And now he’s thinking about kissing. Feeling foolish, he pulls his hands away, and turns to face the water instead. He hears Yukhei sigh from beside him, and tries not to wonder whether it’s disappointment. 

“Wanna see something cool?” Donghyuck asks, forcing his voice to remain light. 

“Sure,” Yukhei says. He turns too, and Donghyuck wishes their shoulders and thighs didn’t press so close together. Trying to concentrate, he holds his hand out towards the pond, and raises it. 

“ _ Agni—“ _ Yukhei jerks in surprise, watching as the water floats up, taking everything inside the pond with it. The koi swim in circles over their heads, unbothered. A fearless turtleduck paddles to the edge of the water and peers down at them with beady eyes. Yukhei laughs in shock. “This is amazing.”

Donghyuck doesn’t want to remember the way Yukhei’s face looks, open and innocent, as he watches the water. He doesn’t want to remember the smile Yukhei had given him, soft and full of wonder, like  _ Donghyuck _ is wonderful. He doesn’t want to remember the way his head falls to Yukhei’s shoulder, or the way the sandalwood smells strongest there, at his throat, or the way his eyes drift shut after a while, content to waste the night away, just like this. 

  
  


⇋

Two weeks after Donghyuck first sets foot in the Fire Nation, it’s time for him to leave. Time has flown, days spent in council meetings so boring Donghyuck wants to poke his eye out. Nighttime is what he treasures most— stolen moments spent feeding the turtleducks with Yukhei, whispering stories about their lives, pretending they don’t find any excuse to touch each other. 

The palanquin in front of Donghyuck is the same one he rode in before, but he feels like a different person. It’s certainly a different world, now that Yukhei is Fire Lord. Everyone will be better for it. 

“Take care,” Kun says, and he almost looks like he’ll miss Donghyuck. 

“We’ll let you know as soon as we get back home,” Taeyong promises. 

Heart aching, Donghyuck glances around at the other dignitaries settling into their transportation. Jisung salutes to Donghyuck from atop his air bison, while Jeno, Johnny, and Seulgi wave from their carriage. The Northern Water Tribe will sail with them to the Earth Kingdom before making their own way home. 

Finally, Donghyuck glances at Yukhei, surrounded by guards at the top of the palace steps. He looks so lonely, that Donghyuck makes a spur-of-the-moment decision, as he is wont to do. 

“Wait for me—” Donghyuck says, before across the courtyard and up the steps. The guards tense up immediately, hands gripping at swords.

“He is not a threat,” Yukhei says, annoyed. The guards drop their stance, and Donghyuck rolls his eyes, stepping between them to get to Yukhei. 

“You’d think, after all this time,” Donghyuck grouses. 

“They’re just doing their job.” Yukhei’s mouth twitches with a smile, despite the sadness in his eyes. “Is everything okay?” 

“Well— It’s just— I had this idea, okay?” Donghyuck struggles to find the courage to say his next words. “I can help.” 

Yukhei’s eyebrows furrow together. “Help with what?” 

“With tracking down my people.” Yukhei opens his mouth to protest, but Donghyuck holds a hand out to stop him. “No, listen. It’s perfect. I know their names, I know their  _ faces. _ I’m the perfect person to help. I want to do this— No, I  _ need _ to do this.”

Yukhei eyes Donghyuck carefully. “You’ve made up your mind. Does it really matter what I say?” 

Donghyuck’s grin is wide and mischievous. “You catch on pretty quick.” More confident now, he steps closer to Yukhei, until they’re toe to toe. “Promise me you’ll write.” 

Yukhei nods immediately. “Of course.”

“Promise me you’ll visit.” 

“I will. As soon as I can.” 

“Okay.” Donghyuck takes a deep breath, and glances from side to side. Everyone is watching them, which isn’t ideal, but he has no choice now. “I have a present for you.”

Yukhei’s eyebrows shoot up. “A present? You didn’t have to—  _ Mphf— _ ”

The kiss is clumsy, mouths bumping together almost painfully. But this is Donghyuck’s first kiss, he’s not exactly an expert. Yukhei is frozen in shock at first, hands hovering uselessly at his sides. But Donghyuck is nothing if not stubborn, so he cups Yukhei’s face and deepens the kiss, until Yukhei’s mouth is moving with his, arms coming to wrap around Donghyuck’s waist.

Kissing Yukhei feels like huddling around a fire on a cold winter’s night. He feels warm from his head to his toes, safe and loved. Yukhei’s hair feels like silk between Donghyuck’s fingers, his mouth tastes like fire noodles and jasmine tea. In this moment, Yukhei is not the Fire Lord, and Donghyuck is not a warrior of the Southern Water Tribe. They are just two people, drawn together by the red string of fate. 

Distantly, Donghyuck hears an awkward cough from one of the guards, and a holler of his name that sounds suspiciously like Jeno. Embarrassed, he breaks away and steps back. Yukhei’s eyes are still closed, like he’s still lost in the moment, until Donghyuck clears his throat. 

“So. Uhm. Yeah.”  _ Great speech, Donghyuck. _ “That was your present.” 

“That’s—” Yukhei’s voice breaks. “Great. Thanks.” 

Donghyuck bites his lip to keep from laughing and takes another step back. “I’ll see you soon, Your Majesty.” Turning on his heels, he runs back down the steps and towards the palanquin, ignoring the looks of the other dignitaries. He doesn’t look back, even as the palanquin jerks forward to take them to the ship that will take them home. He doesn’t need to. 

Donghyuck was right. Yukhei’s mouth really is as warm as the rest of him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> useless trivia: when i was thinking of how to sort hyuck and xuxi into their elements, i wondered what metrics to use. and then i realized that bending is a sort of paralog of dancing, and analyzing their respective dance styles made it very easy. hyuck's style is very elegant and smooth, much like water. xuxi's is sharper, bigger, more explosive, like fire.  
please let me know your thoughts in the comments!!!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyuckheis) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyuckheis)


End file.
